Heir of the Uzumaki
by Great Maelstorm
Summary: What would happen if the toads announced to Kohna that he was the heir of the Uzumaki clan MUCH WARNINGS I SUCK AT WRITING (see what I did there)
1. Chapter 1

**Hier of the Uzumaki**

 **By: Angel 0f Malestorm**

 **An: holy mother of gummy bears how long as it been since I wrote one of these we'll probably a long time so just gonna let u know that I'm typing on my iPad cuz I write better at night it gets my "creative juices" flowing lol enough of me balling... Idk but this a gray naru story meaning at times he will be white and at times black holy stamp that sounds racist but you get the point he will be spoiled you have been warned also flamers I got holy water here so you better not flame ALSO I CAN'T SPELL/GRAMMER FOR SHIT**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did I would've had susgay be executed after the retrieval mission**

 **Parlouge October 10 Konohagakure**

 **"RAAWWAR"** Kyuubi no Kitsune wailed loudly as it slams into a wall of water courtesy of the Shinobi of Leaf. We stand here today to witness the Nine tailed demon lord with his nine tails flailing. He charges a purple orb of pure energy after a few moments of charging he swallows the orb and starts to swell the demon lord then opens his mouth and let's out a powerful blast of continuous energy wiping out all of the shinobi that stood before him perished. Suddnely, a yellow flash appeared infront of the remaining shinobi said shinobi cheered "THE YONDAIME HOKAGE IS HERE"

Said man stared intently before he put the bundle and quickly weaved 12 hand signs bit his thumb and smeared the blood on his right arm before he yelled **"Summoning Jutsu"** A giant toad spoofed into existence. **"Minato why have you called me"** the toad bellowed

Minato replied "Hold down the kyuubi while I seal it into my son Gamabunta" Gamabunta smiled sadly **"It seems this will be the last time we talk can I get the name of the gaki"** Minato let a tear drop from his eye but replied with "Naruto Uzumaki the hier of the Uzumaki"

Gamabunta questions " You and Lady Uzumaki had a child" Gamabunta then interrupted before Minato could answer "Summon the elders then take care of the fox your child will be in good hand" Minato looked confused but summoned the elders and told them to wait in a clearing

 **ONE EIGHT TRIGRAM AND DEAD HOKAGE LATER**

The Third Hokage stood on-top of the Hokage tower with the toad elders in-front of him and the Shinobi and Civilian council stood behind him as the toads announced "We give you the heir of the Uzumaki"

AN: GET CLIFFED MATE XD anyway sry for it being short R&R

PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

Heir of the Uzumaki

By: Angel 0f Malestrom

An: so what's up you know I have a huge on off relationship with writing but I'll try to at least write 5 chaps for this story I'm thinking of starting **either** an Au Harry Potter or PJO FF on to the story

 **Konohagakure** 4 years after the attack

A small 4 year old boy was walking through the streets he was blonde with red highlights and blue eyes. He had an aura of a prince he wasn't arrogant but looked bored he was wearing a orange kimono that has a red swirl on the back. The boy was surround by 2 men and 2 woman wearing animal masks hawk, tiger, wesal, and dog. People bowed to the young child he gave them half-smiles. They started to walk to the forest following the gravel road.

"Uzumaki-Sama someone is following us" The tiger masked woman whispered

"Tora-chan how many times have I told you to stop being so formal, call me Naruto" The now named boy replied

"I understand my lord" Tora replied with a bow all the guards sweat dropped and thought 'She understood nothing'. "How do we handle this sir" Tora asked the dog masked man.

The Dog masked man had white gravity defying hair he hummed and answered "How about we let Naruto handle it" Everyone stopped walking and looked at the man as if he had grown 3 was literal glowing he was about to speak but was cut off by the dog man" Let's get to the waterfall first"

"Thank you Inu-nii" Naruto muttered under his breath Inu heard and ruffled the boy's hair Naruto glared and yelled "Stop doing that do you know how long it takes to do this hair style"

The weasel masked woman monotonous interrupted "You have no hair style Naruto-kun" Naruto started mumbling curses.

Waterfall (where he trained in the rasen shuriken)

The guards drew their tatano's "WE KNOW YOU ARE FOLLOWING US COME OUT!" Inu barked. A silver haired teen genin came he had a konoha headband and had a Fuma shuriken in his hand.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOY ANBU YOU ALL KNOW HE IS A DEMON HELP ME KILL HIM" The crazed teen yelled he then flicked the shuriken at Naruto and then yelled out "Fire Style:Fireball jutsu" The fireball and the shrunken sped towards the group then everything was consumed by flames.

AN:Cliffhanger hahahahahahahaha anyone tell me what you think also anyone know a good translator? There will be a time skip next chapter


End file.
